Remebering 911
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: As the anniversary of Sept 11 approaches, Clockwork thinks back to that dark day and ponders the role of good and evil in history. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Danny Phantom: Remembering 9/11**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Author's Notes: I'm thrilled with the rave reviews that **_**Plasmius **_**is getting and I agree Jessica01 Vlad is also one of my favorite characters on the show. Anyway, this Oneshot is written in honor of those who died on 9/11.**

**Clockwork**

That day will forever be burned into my memory, so many lives lost on that horrible day and yet I, the master of time, was powerless to stop it.

I had seen religion twisted to support bloodshed before, I saw how the Inquisition persecuted the Jews of Europe because the church believed they killed Jesus (men can be so blind to the truth, he died of his own free will so others would not taste death) and I saw the Crusades launched as thousands of men and even one time young children marched to their deaths not realizing that the God of Islam and the God of Christianity are the same (but all they saw were 'infidels' defiling their holy sites) and I saw Anti-Semitism taken to its most evil extremes as the madman Hitler sent 6,000,000 innocent people to their deaths (Michel Nostradamus was right Hitler was an Anti-Christ in every sense of the word.)

Yet in all my eternal existence never I have never seen such evil as what happened on that day, thousands of innocents slaughtered by only 19 people whose brains were so twisted that they believed God had commanded them to take not only their own lives but the lives of innocent people.

I watched as the towers fell and wished I could use my time staff to reverse time and warn the world of that day, but the Observants forbade it claiming that 'the world needed to be awakened once more of evil's presence' (I hate that line, they use it every time, I attempt to prevent disaster from happening) and all I could do was watch, watch as people cried out to God in confusion as to why an Omnipotent, Benevolent, and All-Knowing Deity would allow such evil (King David said it best and Jesus felt it as he hung on his cross 'My God, My God, Why have you forsaken me?').

The bloodshed did not end there countless terrorist attacks, two wars, and multitudes of lives lost followed and I wonder why humanity stoops so low, why could not they come together to stop it instead of worsening it by creating more conflict.

However, in the darkness a light shone, days after people of all religions came together Christian, Jewish, Muslim, Sikh, and Buddhists prayed together realizing that their God is the same and came to mourn their dead and provide comfort to each other, but still I feel the pain of that day.

My heart goes out to those who suffered, the families torn asunder and those who died on that dark day. I feel the void their loss caused and mourn for them wishing I could bring them back but knowing that I can't (curse my slavery to the Observants) and condemned to watch the suffering unfold.

Now we approach the sixth anniversary and what has man learned, are they any closer to the end of war, hatred and suffering bringing us closer to the Golden Age and the New Jerusalem in the sky, only time will tell and that is up to them and them alone, they shall choose the road to follow either by listening to their hearts and end the madness or follow their current path and watch as civilization crumbles before them paving the way for the Anti-Christ to reign supreme, yes only time will tell for sure.

Now I gaze into my mirror and cast my ever changing eyes on the Earth and silently pray that this will end all suffering and shed a tear for all those lost as all three personas mourn that day: as a child I fear for the future of all children who will grow up without parents; as an adult I chide the people for giving into their base desire for revenge; and as an old man I cry for I have seen enough bloodshed in my time. In me three mourn their sadness weighs my steps down all the more.

May those who died find Heaven's peace as I try to remember the words that Christ did teach, to love those even who have set their eyes to evil, though my soul this tenant cannot reach, I pray that God shall illuminate the eyes of all and at last God's Kingdom on Earth shall be installed.

Now I stand before the mirror as I have done in eons past and once more as the day comes my soul its eternal question asks, "God, what is thy purpose in this day, give me some answer so my faith will not be swayed."

I remember those who have died and mourn their tragic loss remembering that God's reasoning is far beyond even that of the master of time's as poets and prophets have sung this in their rhyme.

I remember that in every darkness a light does shine and we must keep burning the torch of freedom lest all the world shall pine. God enriches the hearts of those in sorrow and unites all as one in his love and comfort that he gives and though we mourn their loss, remember that we will see them again for life is not over as Jesus proved on the cross.

Now I look upon the world once more through the mirror that reveals all to me and see the evil of the world but it does not hinder me, I remember that there is good left in the souls of men, those on Flight 93 proved that to their end.

We must not allow evil to win and continue to bring hope land to land and now I shall I close by quoting Luther saying "…here I stand…."

**May we never forget what happened on that day.**

**R.I.P. to all those who lost their lives on 9/11/01. **

**May their souls rest in peace and the Perpetual Light shine upon them and all the souls who rest in peace.**

**The End.**


End file.
